comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynamo 5
Dynamo 5 is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Dynamo 5: Sins of the Father #5: 27 Oct 2010 Current Issue :Dynamo 5 Holiday Special 2010 #1: 22 Dec 2010 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Irregular ongoing series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Dynamo 5 Holiday Special 2010 #1 Dynamo 5: Sins of the Father #5 Dynamo 5: Sins of the Father #4 Dynamo 5: Sins of the Father #3 Dynamo 5: Sins of the Father #2 Dynamo 5: Sins of the Father #1 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Dynamo 5, vol. 1: Post-Nuclear Family' - Collects #1-7. "He was the world's greatest hero, but Captain Dynamo was not a faithful husband. Now he's dead and his family is trying to piece their lives together. As his enemies descend on his unprotected city, Captain Dynamo's widow rounds up his five illegitimate children, each of whom have inherited one of their father's super-powers. Can these total strangers come to terms with their powers, their father's legacy and each other as total chaos erupts?" - *'Dynamo 5, vol. 2: Moments of Truth' - Collects #8-13. "As the Dynamo 5 team's personal lives begin to overlap with their super-hero adventures, some of their deadliest enemies decide to join forces, which may spell doom for Image's newest super-team." - *'Dynamo 5, vol. 3: Fresh Blood' - Collects #14-19. "Dynamo 5 has disbanded! As super-villains mount an all-out attack on Tower City, Scrap gathers together four new heroes to become a new Dynamo 5. But does this new team have what it takes? Or will their mission end in tragedy?" - *'Dynamo 5, vol. 4: Change or Die' - Collects #0, 20-25. "The Dynamo 5 team takes on the Brain Trust, an army of Whiptails, and a super-villain couple having a lovers' spat. Meanwhile, the mysterious Father Gideon embarks on an evil plan that will change Dynamo 5 forever." - *'Dynamo 5, vol. 5: Sins of the Father' - Collects Sins of the Father #1-5 & Holiday Special 2010. "Dynamo 5 teams up with guest stars from across the Image universe to defend Tower City from the sons of Dominex, three alien warriors whose father was humiliated in combat with Captain Dynamo years ago." - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Jay Faerber. Artist/Creator: Mahmud Asrar. Publishing History First published in 2007. Order Codes Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 30 Dec 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dynamo-5-holiday-special-101230.html Dynamo 5 Has a Family Christmas in Holiday Special] * 14 Mar 2008 - Word Balloon: Jay Faerber (audio) * 04 Mar 2008 - Jay Faerber: Making Comics in His Image * 22 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicgeekspeak.com/episodes/comic_geek_speak-439.asp Comic Geek Speak - Episode 311 - Dynamo 5] (audio) * 11 May 2007 - [http://www.comicbloc.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=969&Itemid=57 10 More Questions with Mahmud A. Asrar of Dynamo 5] * 25 Mar 2007 - Jay Faerber: Finding Reward in Creative Independence * 08 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005966 Mahmud: Who or What is Dynamo 5?] * 20 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9206 Ain't Nothing But a Family Thing: Faerber talks Dynamo 5] Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero